Rain
by RacheeRoo
Summary: Jack takes Ianto on a weevil hunt in the rain


**Disclaimer: If Torchwood was mine CoE would have ended with less people dead. It's not so sadly I couldn't save any of them :( **

The alarm sounded and the cog door rolled open, three members of the Torchwood team grumbled almost simultaneously as they threw off they're sopping wet coats. Ianto met them with his warm, slightly condescending smile and a tray of freshly brewed coffee.

"Ianto" Owen started in a hoarse rather pissed off tone, "How the hell have you managed to live in this sodding country so long without growing webbed feet. It rains 364 days a year!"

Ianto continued smiling while handing Owens mug to him "What about the other day?" his accent accentuating the question.

Owen sighed into his coffee, "_That's_ summer!"

The other two grabbed their coffee and shuffled to their desks.

A moment or two later the alarm sounded again, the door opened and Captain Jack stood with his hair stuck to his face, his greatcoat saturated and hanging off his shoulders and a massive 'Harkness' grin on his face.

Ianto quickly grabbed the remaining cup of coffee and took it to the Captain. Jack looked at it, shook like a dog, spraying rain water all over Ianto then took the mug.

Jack walked in the direction of his office, leaving Ianto stood by himself next to the door. "Jack, your coat!" he yelled after the Captain as he picked up the three jackets left making puddles on the floor.

"Don't need to take it off, going back out!" Jack called back above the sound of his heavy footfalls on metal.

"Don't look at me like that Yan, you're coming too!" he shouted from his office, he wasn't even facing Ianto.

It looked dark despite it being only 4 o'clock and the rain was beating down on the windshield of the SUV so hard the wipers barely made a difference, not like being able to see where you're going made a blind bit off difference if Jack's driving.

Ianto sat in the passenger seat, watching the streets of Cardiff go by at 110mph and for all he knew up the wrong side of the road.

The Captains lack of following the rules didn't faze Ianto any more, not like it used to, when breaking the speed limit only a little bit made Ianto shut his eyes and grab onto the dashboard unnecessarily, now he didn't flinch.

"Jack where are we going? Do you even know where we are for that matter?"

Instead of an answer Ianto got a gentle squeeze of his thigh which he supposed was meant to say 'you don't need to know and yes' but instead just said 'shut up'.

They raced along the road narrowly avoiding colliding with at least three other cars and a motorbike (Ianto had determined by the number of headlights he saw swerve) after an hour and half of reckless driving the SUV came to a halt and Jack abruptly got out.

Ianto opened the window a crack and his face got pelted with rain; he closed it, wiped his face with his hands, sighed and opened the door.

Jack stood in front of him, at least he could just about make out a Jack-shape blur, the rain was so torrential it was hard to keep his eyes open.

"Why are we here?" He said with a shiver in his voice, he held his coat closer to him and bounced on his heels.

"Jack-" he began to complain when the Jack-shape blur was suddenly more in focus and it's lips found Ianto's.

Ianto's fingers played with the wool of Jack's coat and Jack ran his through Ianto's wet hair. Ianto broke the kiss and glared at Jack disapprovingly. "We didn't come all this way for... for..." His hands pressed against Jack's chest and he pushed away slightly creating a gap between their bodies.

"No, there was a weevil sighting here and the others complained so much on the way back from the last one I decided to leave them behind, and you know I can't go hunting alone"

Jack sounded remarkably level headed for someone with such a bulge in his trousers.

"Right then" Ianto said pulling away from him completely and wrapping his drenched coat around him tighter, "The quicker we catch this weevil the quicker we can get back to the hub" He turned tail to the car and grabbed his PDA, Jack huffed.

Ianto was completely immersed in concentration, trying to pick up life form readings and shield his PDA from the unforgiving rain, there were no readings other than Jack's and his own so he played with some of the settings.

Before he had a chance to even read the new information that darted across the little screen he was swung round and pressed against the door of the SUV. He dropped his PDA and it sunk into the mud that surrounded the tires.

He didn't have time to formulate an angry response before those lips were back on his, his coat was pulled from his back and slung on the floor which made him gasp, he hated that Jack had been so careless but couldn't stop him, didn't really want to.

Jack fumbled with Ianto's tie, refusing to break the kiss but failed to undo it, only making it impossibly tight; he gave up, undid a few buttons and caressed the cold flesh under it.

Ianto efficiently unbuckled Jack's belt and slid his trousers around his ankles before Jack did the same to him.

Jack growled and flashed Ianto a feral grin before grasping Ianto by the hips and lifting him off the ground half a foot, sandwiching him between Jack's half naked body and the cold metal of the SUV.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jacks desperately pulling himself closer to his lover. The rain no longer an issue.

Ianto had a firm hold on the nape of Jack's neck, not quite trusting the slippery black surface of the rain covered car on his back while Jack held fast on Ianto's hips gently lifting him slightly, thrusting their throbbing lengths together, creating a hot friction in the freezing downpour.

Jack attacked Ianto's neck, eliciting small happy sounds from the other man. The sounds got louder, grew into laboured grunts from both men before the gentle thrusts became more erratic, slamming Ianto's back into the car door. They screamed.

Jack's breath was heavy and hot on Ianto's neck. "Don't-" Jack looked into Ianto's eyes "Don't put me down yet" Ianto breathed "I don't trust my legs"

Jack chuckled and hugged the young man close.

They straightened up, best they could. Ianto retrieved his coat from the ground and begrudgingly put it on, finding himself colder with it on. Jack stuck his hand in the mud by the front tire to find the dropped PDA, he found it, very broken. Ianto snatched it from him, huffed and threw it back on the ground "You're buying me a new one of those"

They got back in the car, wetter, muddier, colder and happier. Jack turned the ignition key "Wait, the weevil..." Ianto started, pointing out the window.

"There wasn't one" Smiled Jack, looking far too pleased with himself.

"But you said!"

"Have I not told you before not to trust me _at all_ when I'm horny?"

Ianto dramatically smacked his head on the dashboard.

"The others?"

"Think we're out weevil hunting" His grin widened "And look at the state of us, he gestured down his soaked and muddied body, " isn't it obvious we failed to catch it?"

Ianto suppressed a grin "I hate you Jack fucking Harkness"

Silence reigned between them as they listened to the patter of the drops on the roof.

"By the way Yan, I have no idea where we are but I'd hazard a guess and say...a field"

Ianto shook his head, but let the smile creep onto his face.

The alarm sounded for the 3rd time that day, the door rolled back and a drenched Jack wore a slightly different smile this time, Ianto stood next to him, tie wonky and pulled tight, suit jacket open revealing a slightly torn, half unbuttoned shirt and his coat caked in wet mud. Jack looked better than Ianto but was equally as wet.

"Jesus guys, you were meant to _catch_ the weevil, not mud wrestle with it!" Owen laughed.

Ianto looked at Jack trying not to giggle like a child, instead stating he was going to get dried off and clean the SUV interior.

Jack walked passed Owen, clapping him on the shoulder, "What weevil?"

He winked.

Fin.


End file.
